I'll prove he's scared! prt1 :::The Humour:::
by Kairi-Hiwatari13
Summary: Rated for major language. What do you get when you cross Voltaire in jail, Boris in a tutu, Kai on a swearing spree and a party where someone is likely to get sent to a mental institute? TOTAL CHAOS!
1. Slight Problems

I'll Prove He's Scared

KairiHiwatari Hey guys this is my first humour/horror fic so lets see if I'm any good and "GO ME!"

Audience Silence.

Kairi Uuummm? Okay well in this fic we have Ray. Audience claps

Ray Pops out of no where and looks around confused –looks at Kairi- uum?

Kairi You didn't get a script did you? --U

Ray Nope --U

Kairi Oh well! Basically you just have to agree with everything and do everything I say.

Ray Ray no longer confused grins happily okay -

Kairi Okay Audience next we have Max. Audience squeals- he's so cute

Max Pops out of no where uuuummmm? Pixie sticks? -U

Kairi Lemme guess you didn't get a script. --UU

Max max's eyes well up with tears you mean I-I-I don't g-get a sc-ript a-and Ra-Ray d-does T-T

Kairi huh? Oh no no no no no. Ray didn't get a script either, uuuummmm? You are the annoying but adorable one. Sometimes you go sugar high and drive us nuts.

Max - Okay!!!

Kairi ooh ooh ooh! Yay! Now! We have the one! The only! Kai! Audience goes wild

Kai Pops out of no where What the hell? –notices Audience made up of only fangirls- (Mostly for him) Oh hell! --U

Kairi -Squeals- (Loudly) Runs over and hugs Kai

Kai Oh double hell! --UU

Ray To make a long story short, we're in this fic, we have no scripts and ...I think she likes you.

Kai Oh triple hell! --UUU

Kairi You can do whatever you want............

Kai A sign of happiness on his face -

Kairi ......except leave. -

Kai -groans- --U

??? guys! I'm coming!

Tyson hey sorry I'm late.Audience-slow...sarcastic...did I mention slow...clap

Kai Oh quadruple hell Runs off and hides behind couch --UUUU

Kairi Sobbing-Crying T-T

Ray What's wrong?

Max I have some pixie sticks that might make you feel better

Kairi Where are scripts for the funny conversations before the story! And why is Tyson here?!! T-T

Ray What did they look like maybe we can find them.

Kai Decides to sit down with the group for no particular reason

Kairi It was just a bunch paper with writing on it in a cream coloured folder.

Ray Max Kai -All looks sorrowfully at her. VV

Tyson Oh! You mean that wasn't apple pie? -UUU

Ray o.o

Max o.o

Kai o.o

Kairi o.o

Tyson What?

Kairi Ray can you please do the disclaimer

Ray confused why can't you do it?

Kairi I have business to take care of. –Walks off with Kai behind her. Both holding a mallet-

Ray -shrugs- Kairi does not own Beyblade or its characters.

Max Then why do we listen to her

Ray It's better than what Tyson's getting.

In background -hear Tyson screaming for mercy- -hear Kairi screaming abuse and murder- -don't hear. Just see Kai bashing Tyson- Audience applauds

Max Good point

Ray -winced- when he saw Kai and Kairi walk back to them with smiles on their faces. O.O

Max -winced- when he saw the mangleated body of Tyson lying on the ground. O.OU

Kai Kairi On with the ficcy. -

Chapter 1. Slight Problems

SLAM!

Went the door as an angered teen stormed into his bedroom. He picked up a lamp on the table beside him.

"HOW DARE HE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs while smashing the lamp against the wall.

"I'LL PERSONALLY KILL HIM" he shouted again as he grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it at a wall. The teen flopped down on his bed and sighed trying to calm himself. After 10 minutes it seemed to work. The teen looked around his room. King sized bed, walk-in closet, en suit bathroom, coffee table, TV, dvd player, stereo system, playstation 2, computer, desk, oh...can't forget about the smashed lamp and a window with the light from the moon streaming in to the bedroom and hitting the teens face. Giving us a little light so we can see what he looks like. So here goes...

Lights blue hair at the front, dark blue in the back, violet coloured eyes, dark purple baggy pants, dark purple t-shirt, black vest with yellow clips, black and red runners and a long white scarf. (Kairi- series 3 clothing people).

The teen sighed again finally able to rid himself of his problems and soothe his mind. Yeah right! As if that was going to last!

His thoughts wandered back to the main problem...again!

'oh shit! LEAVE ME ALONE!' he roared in his mind as a flash back of the news he had received earlier begun to play.

FLASHBACK

It was a normal morning in the Hiwatari mansion. The maids cooking, the servants cleaning, the butler making sure everything is in order and the master of the house was...well being himself. Up in his room Kai Hiwatari lay on his bed, head resting on his hands and eyes closed. He was shifting his head from side to side to the beat of the music blaring out on full blast of his stereo system. The song playing was 'papercut' by Linkin Park. One of Kai's personal favourites. (Kairi squeals I LOVE this song). Basically he was just relaxing. Didn't last long though.

Kai's door swung open revealing a maid in about her twenties with long brown hair reaching her waist and amethyst eyes. She was wearing a black skirt that reached to her knees and a red dress shirt. (Kairi You didn't think that she would be old fashioned did you. This is Kai we're talking about, he doesn't allow crappy clothing in his household). She smiled at him and yelled over the music,

"Master Kai, Mr. Dickinson has called for you in his office right now". Kai stood up and turned off the music. He nodded his head to the maid and she walked off. Kai grabbed Dranzer off the bedside table and placed him in his pocket.

MR. DICKINSON'S OFFICE

"Um...uh...Hello Kai" Mr. Dickinson greeted the teen as he walked into his office. Kai immediately sat down on a chair, crossed his arms and legs and closed his eyes. Mr. Dickinson was about to say something but Kai cut him off, "What do you want sir". Mr. D sighed, rubbed his temples then handed Kai a golden envelope. Kai opened it and read it. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he read the first line.

_To my favourite, bestest, most wonderful, most achievable, my one, my only grandson which I love so much,_

Silence.

The silence was broken with...

"WHAT THER FUCK!!!!!!"

He continued reading,

_Did I ever tell you how much you meant to me. Well I'll tell you my favourite, best, perfect, most lovable, happiest grandson. From the bottom of my heart. I love you. And...sniffle I want to be with you. So why don't you bail you most favourite, best, most lovable, happiest grandfather by which you love so much out of jail and we can be a happy family again._

_Oh! And to make your most favourite, bestest, most lovable grandfather happier why don't you stea- um... I mean borrow your friends bit beasts so I ca take over the worl- uh?... I mean have a party when we get home._

_So my dearest, most favourite, bestest, happiest and perfect grandson by which I love so much will you please bail me out of jail._

_Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please_ _please please please please please please please please please please please please please._

_Please my guardian angel from heaven help your most favourite grandfather._

_Voltaire._

_P.S._

_Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please._

Silence.

"Did he have a fucking stick up his ass when he wrote this shit. What the fuck is this crap". Expecting more of Kai's anger Mr. D blocked his ears and closed his eyes. Upon hearing nothing for a few minutes he opened his eyes in confusion and looked at Kai. Kai was calmly folding the letter back up, he calmly put the letter back in the envelope, he calmly sealed the envelope and then...

He furiously teared it to shreds, chucked it on the ground, stomped on it and then stormed out of the office.

END FLASHBACK

And that brings us back to Kai's mind.

'why me' he sighed, 'why am I the one with a mental grandfather'. His thoughts were broken when the phone in his room started to ring. Kai growled,

"What do you want?" "KAI!!! You have to help us!" Yelled a frantic voice on the other line.

"Tala?" Kai questioned.

"It's Boris he's acting strange. Before he called Bryan into his office and now Bryan's well...um...here just talk to him" Tala answered.

"Bryan?" Kai questioned again.

"Hee hee...look flowers...ha ha...tutus...weeeee...look at me...I'm a birdie-"Bryans voice was cut off.

"See what I mean! And right now Ian and Spencer are with Boris. Oh please help us Kai!" Tala said in a panicky voice.

"Uh...?"

"Oh my fucking god".

Silence.

"Kai, Ian and Spencer...they're mental. Help us please!!!".

"Oh Tala! Come in here please" Someone said in a girlish sickly sweet voice.

Kai can only suspect, and pray that he was wrong, that it was Boris. Kai could hear Tala whimpering. Then the line went dead.

"Uh...?" Kai put the phone down and continued thinking as if nothing had happened. His train of thoughts were once again interrupted by the ring of the phone.

"What do you want?" Kai growled.

"K-K-Kai. C-C-Can y-you p-p-please b-b-bail your g-g-grand-f-father o-out of j-j-jail" Tala stuttered.

"WHAT??!!!"

"I-I-it's j-j-just t-that-"Tala was cut off.

"There is no fucking way I'm going to free him. That bastard stays where he is. Far fucking away from me" Kai practically yelled.

"K-K-Kai! B-B-Boris-"Tala was once again interrupted by Kai.

"No no no no no. So forget it. It's out of the question".

"BORIS IS TORTURING US BY WEARING A PINK TUTU AND POISONING OUR MINDS BY TRYING TO TEACH US HOW TO MAKE PERFECT WATER! KAI! PERFECT WATER FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Tala screeched.

Silence.

"Uh?...um?...I'll believe when I see it" Kai said hurriedly.

"WHAT?!!" Tala practically fainted.

"Uh...sorry gotta go bye". And he hung up.

' Okay Kai, relax. Tala's just screwing with you. Yeah that's it. He just can't get over the fact that...well...um...uh...I know...the chicks love me more than him. And now he's trying to mess with you. Yeah...ha ha...that's it. Plus there's no possible way that Boris would...he wouldn't...' Kai shudders at the thought. Then he cracks up laughing. 'Perfect water ha ...Tala you are hopeless...' Once again Kai's thoughts were interrupted, only this time from Kai's personal camera phone. Kai gave a sigh of frustration.

'Who the hell wants me now'.

Kai picked up the phone and clicked on inbox. A new message from Tala and with...photos attached.

'Oh god no'. Kai held his breath and practically had a heart attack. The photo was of Boris in a pink tutu. In his arms was a bowl of water. He was using a whisk and was trying to whisk the water. In the background Ian and Spencer were rocking back and forthe and Bryan didn't look sane at all.

'Holy fucking hell'.

At the bottom of the photo was an sms Tala had written. It said...

'KAI PLEASE! SAVE US! BAIL HIM OUT!'.

'No! I can't, I won't and that's final. I will not bail that assehole out. NO. NEVER.' Kai grabbed the camera phone, took out the batteries and threw them out the window. Kai disconnected the phone that was connected to his room. He then lay down on his bed and tried to sleep. (Kairi Keyword here is 'tried').

A knock came to the door. Kai tried hi hardest not to scream abuse and murder at the person who came through the door. The maid who had come in earlier entered. Kai managed to retain himself. (Kairi what a miracle).

"Pardon me Master Kai, but you have a phone call downstairs". Kai stormed out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. Anyone who walked passed him received a Hiwatari glare of death.

Kai snatched the phone off the receiver and could no longer control his anger.

"TALA YOU FUCKING ASSEHOLE IF I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU ONCE I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION FUCKINF TIMES. NO NO NO NO NO!. THAT BASTARD HAS MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL A THOUSAND FUCKING TIMES. I REFUSE TO BAIL HIM OUT EVEN IF MY FUCKED UP LIFE DEPENDED ON IT. I WOULD RATHER DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL FUCKING DEATH ANY DAY THAN WASTE HOURS OF MY PRECIOUS TIME TRYING TO KEEP HIS HUCKING ASS AHPPY. WHAT BORIS IS DOING IS MENTAL. JUST SHOOT THE BASTARD AND END HIS FUCKING LIFE. I COULDN'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF IT'S AGAINST THE FUCKING LAW. JUST MAKE ME HAPPY BY LEAVING ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!!!!!"

Silence.

You could hear Kai panting from the outburst.

"Uuuh?...Hi Kai" The voice on the receiving end said. The anger that hadn't gotten out during the out burst instantly drained from him. Reason being.

That wasn't Tala.

"Uuuuh?...Hi Ray" Kai answered.

"Uuum?...maybe I should call at a different time...you seem a little busy".

"Oh no forget Ray...just what do you want" Kai asked.

"Oh...well I'm having this Halloween party next Friday but I'm having everyone come a week before. You know like a reunion sort a thing"

"Oh. Well whose coming" Kai asked.

"Well. The Bladebreakers, the White Tigers, the All Starz, The Majestics and the Demolition Boys" Ray answered.

"Uum?...Ray where's the party?" he asked.

"The party is going to be at my mansion in China".

"How's everyone going to get there?"

"Plane" Ray answered. Kai sighed.

"Okay Ray, I'll go".

"Cool. Tyson, Max and Kenny will come and pick you up tomorrow morning".

"Fine, whatever".

"See ya Kai". The line went dead.

Kai sighed and put the phone back on the receiver. He turned around and noticed all the maids, servants and his butler staring at him wide-eyed. He cleared hi throat and then announced.

"Pack my bags, I am going to China. Pack only the essentials for one weeks amount of time". They scattered. Kai smirked as they fled.

"Back in control".

END

Kairi I'm finished! Alleluia. But it was worth it. Even if it is 3 am right now. Anywho REVIEW!!!!

Kairi would just like to thank grEMLin for helping with this chappie. She actually made up most of it...well some of it. The letter, Tala's begging and the phone call from Ray kinda belonged to her. Thanx.


	2. Paranoia Part 1

Kairi: Hi Hi People me ish back!

Tyson: (moans) NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kairi: (glares)

Tyson: (shuts up)

Kairi: (Smiles)

Ray: Hi Kairi…what took you so long

Kairi: I have had the WORST case of writers block EVA

Max: Would you like some sugar to make it better

Kairi: no thanx

Kairi: will someone honour me the pleasure of doing the disclaimer.

Kenny: ME ME ME ME ME

Kairi: O.o who gave him sugar

Max: (Sweat drop)

Kai: CAN WE GET ON WITH IT!

Kairi: What crawled up your ass and died?

Kai: (glare)

Ray: (sigh) Kairi does not own us…so don't sue.

Kairi: THANKYOU RAY

Ray: O.o

Tyson: (horrified) you scared him…you…you…you scary person.

Kairi: Whatever

Kai: That's my line

Kairi: Whatever…anyway on with the fic.

88888888888888888888888

Chapter 2. Paranoia part 1 

Later that night, Kai walked back up to his room knowing that everything was ready for his trip. Kai yawned then looked at the clock beside his bed.

1.37 AM

He sighed, changed into his sleeping clothes and fell asleep instantly.

Exactly one hour later, a loud knock came to Kai's window…

…On Kai's third story window.

Kai woke up instantly, but after hearing nothing for two minutes he lay back down.

Crash 

Kai's window smashed.

'Who the fuck did that'. Kai was seething with anger. His question was answered when he heard voices from outside.

"Now look what you've gone and done, Kai's going to kill you" a voice screeched.

'Darn right I will, I'll pummel the fucking asshole into the ground' Kai thought.

A second voice then answered, "Naw! Kai wouldn't do that, everybody knows that Kai looks up to me".

'WHAT! Kai Hiwatari looks up to no one. I'll fucking kill that dumb ass' Kai fumed.

"Get a grip Tyson! You better be glad Kai ain't hearing this, I'll bet ya he'd be pretty mad" a third voice said.

"Pretty mad is an understatement, try more like down right pissed. Tyson…of course its Tyson…what a fucking cunt, I'll make sure he dies a slow and painful death, oh is he going to get it or what. I guess I should make my grand entrance'.

Kai sighed, took a deep breath and then…

"YOU FUCKING TWITS! WHAT IN FUCKS NAME ARE YOU FUCKING DOING!"

"Spoke to soon" Max mumbled. (Kairi: I am not going into detail with what their wearing so just picture everyone in series 3 clothing)

"Uuh…Hi Kai" said Tyson while waving his hand.

"YOU FUCKING MORONS! FIRST YOU SMASHED A WINDOW WHICH COST HUNDREDS OF FUCKING DOLLARS, THEN YOU GO AND BITCH BEHIND MY BACK AND THEN ALL YOU CAN SAY IS, 'HI KAI', WHAT ARE YOUR FUCKING PROBLEMS!" Kai roared, very very very very very very pissed off.

"Oh Joy more of Kai's colourful language" Kenny muttered. But Max had heard.

"Colourful? If there are colours then that means…" Max started thinking then…

"KAI! Where are the rainbows, I know your hiding them up there" he shouted.

Kai gave a look of disgust and confusion. "What the fuck"

"Where are they" Max shouted again.

"GET THE FUCK LOST! THOSE FUCKING THINGS YOU TALK ABOUT ARE NOT FOUND HERE" Kai yelled.

"Yeah I'll say, you only find stormy rain clouds where he lives." Tyson muttered.

Max looked shocked, "You killed all the rainbows…NNNNNNNNNOOOO! He killed them, he killed them. Kai when I get my hands on you I'll…I'll…I'll" He broke down and cried his little heart out.

"Uuh…Max?" Kenny asked. Crying.

"Max?" He tried again. Still crying.

Kenny became frustrated, he did not like being ignored, "MAX!".

Max stopped crying and looked at Kenny.

Kenny sighed, "When I said that Kai had colourful language, I didn't mean he had rainbows in his room. I mean what a combination, Kai and rainbows…heh! I meant that he uses such vulgar language sometimes" Kenny explained.

Max gave a confused look. Kenny's neck twitched. (I would say his eye but I don't know if he has any).

"I mean he swears a lot"

"OOOOHHH" Max had a look of would he swear." asked Max completely oblivious.

"He's probably angry at Tyson for smashing his window." Kenny explained once again, in all his smartness because he is so smart.

Max thought for a moment, then a light bulb clicked…no seriously…Kai turned his lamp on.

"I know what will make Kai feel AAALLLL better" Max said and pulled out a bag of candy from his pocket and threw it at the window.

Unfortunately for Max he had very crappy aim and a very crappy throw. The bag had landed one centremeter away from his foot.

"Damn!" He cursed.

"He Max, let a pro show you how its done" Tyson said while picking up the bag. Being the greedy git he is, Tyson opened the pack and shoved one into his mouth and let it dissolve. Then he hurled the bag up to Kai's window, which surprisingly made it.

"Here Kai, Have some it'll make you feel better" Tyson shouted.

Kai picked up the bag, looked inside then gave Tyson the worst glare possible.

"YOU SICK FUCKING FREAKS! WHAT THE FUCK IS A BAG OF CONDOMS SUPPOSED TO DO FOR ME" he yelled.

Tyson's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and began throwing up.

"YOU FUCKING MORON! NOT IN THE ROSBUSH!". Kai gave a frustrated sigh and then yelled more,

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES AWAY FROM MY MANSION AND DON'T COME FUCKING BACK!"

"But Kai! We're here to pick you up to go to Ray's party" Kenny answered.

'When Ray said you'd pick me up in the morning…WHY THE FUCK AT 2.30 AM" Kai shouted.

Max answered his question, "Because the plane leaves at four".

Suddenly Tyson stopped throwing up and walked towards the wall of the mansion, directly under Kai's smashed window.

"Jump Kai I'll catch you" Tyson said over dramatically and held his arms out.

"YOU ARE FUCKING DERANGED! THERE IS NO WAY I'M JUMPING OUT OF A FUCKING WINDOW WHEN I CAN JUST WALK OUT THE FUCKED UP DOOR YOU BASTARD" Kai shouted. He noticed his voice was starting to become a little hoarse. 'Damn!'

"But then everyone would know you'd be leaving" said Tyson.

"NO FUCKING DUH! THEY KNOW I'M LEAVING ASSHOLE!" Kai yelled but not as loud as before.

"Oh so you mean we could've just knocked on your front door instead of scaling your ten foot fence, dodging the security cameras and run form your killer dogs" Tyson asked. Kenny and Max sweat dropped.

'Hey I've got an idea!' Kai thought. He gave a devilish smirk.

"Oh Tyson" he called in a sing song voice, "Seeing as you went through **_so_ **much just to get here. I **_guess_ **I **_could_ **trust you enough to catch me."

Max and Kenny's jaw dropped.

"Really?" Tyson asked sounding like a five year old who was about to get a whole mountain of ice cream.

"Sure! Just let me grab my stuff" he called in a sweet voice. So sweet it sickened him. Kai walked towards his desk, emptied all the drawers and threw everything on his bed.

"You ready Tyson?" Kai called

"Yep" Tyson called back grinning.

'Finally, I Tyson Granger have made a break through with Kai Hiwatari. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Okay then! Catch me Tyson!" Kai heaved the desk up and out of the window. He gave a satisfied grin when he heard the crash of his desk and Tyson's screams of pain.

Kai wiped a fake tear away.

"Ah! The joy of Tyson's pain". He then gave a fake sniffle. 'One of my favourite past times'. He then burst out laughing, grabbed his black duffel back, pocketed Dranzer and walked out the door.

He met Max and Kenny trying to calm a sobbing Tyson. When Kai looked at the pathetic boy he noticed, that by some miracle, Tyson had gotten out with only a black eye and a scratch on his left arm.

'WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO DO TO PUT THIS KID OUT OF COMISSION?' Kai shouted in his head.

"Hey Kai" asked a wide-eyed Max.

Everyone looked at him intently, expecting something important. Because once in a lifetime, all sugar high freaks have a small spar of the moment where they give out important and valuable information and maybe just maybe, this was Max's time.

"Your piano's broken"

Okay so maybe it wasn't Max's moment.

Kai grunted, "It's a desk Max…and I needed a new one anyway".

When Tyson noticed Kai, he immediately stopped crying, stood up and asked,

"So…can we go now?"

"How are we getting there?" Kai asked.

"Bus!" The other three chirped.

"Well lets go!" Tyson said excitedly and ran through the rose bushes. Max and Kenny groaned then followed.

When Kai made sure he was all alone he walked up to one of the stone fences, opened a secret gate and found the bus waiting for him.

About twenty minutes later he saw Tyson, Max and Kenny racing around the corner huffing and puffing.

Tyson fainted when he reached the bus.

"Hey…how'd you…get here…so fast" Max panted. Kai pointed at the gate and both Kenny and Max inwardly groaned as they hauled Tyson into the bus.

(Kairi: and believe me when I say that that is an extremely hard job seeing as though Tyson weighs more than a tonne).

888888888888888 Bus Ride 888888888888888888888

About five minutes into the bus ride, Tyson woke up,(Kai cursing his bad luck) and was bored. And Using 'A Guide To Tyson's Logic', rule number fifty-three: If Tyson is bored…then make sure every one around you suffers the consequences. Tyson was definantly following his rulebook.

"I'm Hungry!"

"We know" the other's, minus Kai, chorused. Tyson sighed; he looked out the window and watched the painted lines on the road go by.

"Line, line, line, line, longer line, line, line, shorter line, line with a friend, line , line…" and so he continued for about fifteen minutes until somebody with a very bad temper finally cracked.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kai yelled.

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE THERE'S ANYTHING BETTER TO DO!" Tyson yelled back.

"Believe me when I say I have to restrain myself from the pleasure of inflicting major damage on your fucked up body" Kai snarled.

Tyson whimpered and stared out the window again.

Kai sighed and looked out the window. A memory flashed before his eyes.

**Soft crimson red hair down to her shoulders.**

**Only he could put his hand through…**

**Ice blue eyes that sparked with happiness when she looked at him.**

**Only at him…**

**Tender pink lips curving into a smile.**

**A smile just for him…**

**And one he couldn't resist.**

Kai gave an almost depressed look as he gazed at the moon.

'I miss you'

"ALL RIGHT! WE'RE HERE!" Tyson cheered.

'Woo hoo" Kai thought sarcastically

The four teens stepped off the bus and walked into the airport. They stood in the lobby waiting.

"Where are the tickets?" Kai asked. The others looked confused.

"Uuh…what tickets?" Tyson answered his question with a question. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"You need tickets to go on a plane moron"

Awkward Silence.

"Who's the moron that organized the ticket and don't you dare say that it was Tyson" Kai warned.

"Hehe…guess it's a bad time to mention that Tyson organized the whole trip huh Kai…hehe" Max said nervously.

Kai's left eye twitched for two minutes before it stopped. He became unusually calm and turned to Tyson.

"Where are the tickets asshole."

"We don't need any, aren't I great" Tyson said all to cheerfully.

"No" Kai muttered under his breath.

"Well then how're we getting to ray's house?" Kenny asked.

"Well You see chief, when I went to buy our tickets I found out that they cost **_way _**to much for a trip to China, I mean $11.50, EACH, What kind of a rip off is that. So any way, oh buddy ol' pal…" he said turning to Kai, "I saw a jet and you just happened to own it. So, I used your account seeing as though you get free access and got us all free rides" Tyson explained.

Silence.

"YOU WHAT? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU USE MY ACCOUNT. NO FUCKING PIG LIKE YOU IS RIDING IN ONE OF MY FUCKING JETS!" Kai roared.

Everyone in the airport turned to see what the commotion was about. A security guard made his way over to the teens.

"Is something the matter?" he asked in a flat tone.

"Yes. This annoying boy won't leave me alone. I don't even know him. He's been stalking me these past few days and even smashed one of my windows" Kai gave a half fake story, in a fake distressed voice.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." The guard said to Tyson.

"But I…" Tyson tried to protest.

"Come on your coming with me kid" the guard said, grabbing Tyson's wrist and dragging him away.

"NOOOOOO! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WAS THE SHEEP I TELL YOU! THE SHEEP! BLAME THE SHEEP!" Tyson screamed.

"Good day to you mister Hiwatari" the guard said before turning the corner.

"Hmmm…There really is a God. But…I guess it helps if you own the airport" Kai said, before walking towards his gate.

88888888888888 On The Jet 888888888888888

Unfortunately for Kai, Max and Kenny had managed to drag Tyson away from the guard and onto the plane. They sat in the middle, while Kai sat way, way, way, down in the back. Unfortunately for everyone there was a light delay.

"HEY KAI! WHY ARE YOU SITTING IN THE BACK BY YOURSELF ALL ON YOUR LONESOME" Tyson shouted across the plane.

"TO GET AWAY FROM THE ASSHOLE ON THE OTHERSIDE" Kai shouted back.

Max and Kenny sniggered.

Tyson gave a hurt look.

"That wasn't very nice Kai" he said. Tyson looked at Max then turned back to Kai,

"Max isn't an asshole".

"Still as Stupid as ever eh Tyson?" A voice from the front of the plane sneered.

Everyone's head turned to the front of the plane where four people had just boarded.

"Hn…All Starz", Kai obviously not amused turned toward the window. Tyson stood up, readjusted his cap and gave his best glare, which wasn't very much because he can't glare for shit.

"Was that a dis!" he said, annoyed at being called stupid. (Kairi: Remember people, everyone in series 3 clothing). An orange haired girl stepped forward.

"Hi guys!" she greeted cheerfully. Max and Kenny were drooling rivers when they saw her.

"Hi Emily" They both said.

"Was that a dis?" Tyson asked again. Everyone ignored him.

Max and Kenny noticed what the other was doing around Emily.

Kenny glared.

Max glared back.

Kenny stood up.

Max stood up too.

Kenny gave a war cry.

Max gave a war cry back.

And then……

WHACK 

Max and Kenny both fell to the ground unconscious and swirly-eyed.

"STEVE!" the All Starz screeched.

"WHAT?" he yelled back.

"Why the heck did you just whack them over the head with a frying pan" Emily asked trying to control her anger.

"HELLO! Your future husbands were screaming like a bunch of school girls who just broke a friggin nail" Steve answered.

"Was THAT a dis?" Tyson asked again, becoming very impatient. Again everyone ignored him.

"Oh" Emily said. Then her eyes widened.

"Are you calling me a slut?" she asked, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Nope…" He answered. Emily gave a sigh of relief.

"Just a whore" He finished. Emily glared with so much hatred that her eyes almost turned red.

"Was THAT a DIS?" Tyson asked yet a gain. And again, everyone ignored him.

"Before Emily explodes, Steve, where'd you get the frying pan" Eddy asked.

Steve looked at the frying pan in his hand.

Then looked at Eddy.

He had a deep look of concentration on his face.

He looked at the frying pan again.

Then…finally he looked at Eddy and said…

"I don't know".

"WAS THAT A DIS!" Tyson shouted. Everyone ignored him…smart people.

"Would all of you SHUT THE FUCK UP, yes Tyson that was a dis and how the fuck did you assholes manage to get on one of **_my _**private jets" Kai said, he made sure to emphasis on the 'my'.

"Oh okay then" Tyson said, then sat down in his seat.

"Well you see Kai…" Emily said while batting her eyelashes.

"We used your account," the rest of the all Starz said in unison. Kai's left eye twitched.

"How'd you get the password to the account" Kai asked.

"Tyson" The chorused. Both if Kai's eyes twitched.

Hearing his name being called he immediately reacted,

"I didn't do it…YOU HAVE NO PROOF!"

"How the fuck did you manage to get my password" Kai asked Tyson, his anger building up.

"Voltaire" He stated simply.

Dead silence.

Before anyone could say anything the overhead speaker turned on.

"Welcome passengers to Hiwatari Airlines we are sorry for the delay but the original pilot couldn't make it today so I'll be your substitute" The voice said. Funnily enough the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

The voice continued, "Well buckle up your seat belts and enjoy your flight, good day" the voice finished. Although the announcements were over, the idiot of a pilot forgot to turn off the speaker, so all the beybladers were able to hear everything that the captain said.

888888888888 1 hour later, While in the air 8888888888888

On the speaker they could hear a trolley being wheeled into the captains room.

"Here is your coffee sir" a woman's voice filled the plane. The flight attendant.

"Why Thankyou I…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" screamed the pilot.

Everyone, minus Kai, either hyperventilated, had asthma attacks, threw up or just basically screamed,

"IMA GONNA DIE I'M GONNA I'M GONNA DDDDIIIIIEEEEE!", When they all felt the plane take a dive.

Suddenly the plane became steady again and the captain's voice filled the area,

"I am sorry if that small incident caused any slight discomforts to any of you, you see the stupid flight attendant spilled my coffee all over me! Can you believe it, all over my brand new pants! Now there all wet! Again I'm sorry for any conveniences, THIS IS DJ JAZZMAN SIGNING OFF!"

"What an imbecile" Kai muttered.

"I'm just glad nothing bad happened" Michael sighed in relief.

"Yeah I'll say" Steve agreed.

"Speak for yourself…stupid DJ…his pants aren't the only ones that are wet now" Tyson cursed his bad luck.

All the bladers sat down in their seats and buckled up. Emily sat down next to Kai and battered her eyelashes at him.

'Great, just great. I have a whore sitting next to me and a loud moth freak for a pilot, could this possibly get any worse?" Kai thought.

Boy was he asking for it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kairi: I personally liked that chapter…hopefully it was long enough for you guys.

Tyson: I don't like it.

Kairi: T.T

Kai: (Punches Tyson)

Kairi: (Smiles)

Ray: I wasn't in this chapter

Kairi: You won't be in the next chapter either… I'm sorry Ray…you'll come in soon…I promise.

Ray: (Smiles)

Kenny: I agree with Kairi…I liked this chapter.

Kairi: (Smiles)

Max: Me too…anywayz…R&R

Kairi: Till next time.


End file.
